stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Day the Sea Stood Still
The ocean is flat! A sudden and extreme lack of waves starts to drive the groms stir crazy. Meanwhile, Mr. Ridgemount has a life-changing experience that causes him to believe that he needs to be kinder to his loved ones, which includes letting Lo come back to the Penthouse! But having gained true friends and experienced the simpler pleasures of a surf bum's life, can Lo go back to the way things were as if nothing had happened? Summary In a guest room in the hotel, Fin and Lo are busy cleaning the bathroom when Fin asks Lo to help her clean the bathtub. A reluctant Lo wills herself to get into the tub by telling herself that she's doing it for a bikini she wants. When a puzzled Fin asks Lo to explain, the rich girl shows her an anklet she recently bought using her maid money, adding that with two more housekeeping shifts and some motivation, she will have enough money to get the bikini she is dreaming of. Lo then gets busy scrubbing the tub, but she gets grossed out when she finds a hair clog in the drain and she laments not being able to live the rich life like she once did. A second later, Lo gets a phone call from her father, requesting that she come up to his office at once. Lo complains to Fin that he made the request in his "I-mean-business" voice and she worries what the call could be about, when, while continuing to scrub the tub, she discovers a larger hair clog in the drain and she begins vomiting in the tub (off-camera). A few minutes later, Lo arrives at her father's office, where she tries to make small talk with him when he tells her that he is angry again. Lo braces herself for a potential tirade, thinking her father is mad at her again, when he explains that he is angry at himself, which surprises his daughter. Mr. Ridgemount explains to Lo that he was eating his mid-morning steak at the Pirate Ship the day before when he began choking on a bite of the steak. After saving himself by self-administering a Heimlich maneuver, Mr. Ridgemount's life began flashing before his eyes, from babyhood to the present day, in a few seconds, which he then tells Lo is when he realized that he needed to be kinder to his loved ones. With that, Mr. Ridgemount announces that he is giving Lo's mother her credit card back and will also give George the golf cart he's always wanted. He then presents Lo with her key to the penthouse and tells her that she is welcome back and no longer has to work at the hotel, making Lo very happy. Down at the Office, Fin, Reef, Broseph, Emma and Johnny hit the water to go surfing when they discover that the water is completely flat. The gang is puzzled by the absence of waves on the water - all except for the narcissistic Reef, who is impressed by his reflection on the surface and attempts to kiss it when he gets flipped off his board into the water by Fin. Broseph notices that the wind is picking up and he tells the gang to be patient, saying that the waves should pick up with the wind soon. Several hours later as nightfall comes, the gang is still waiting and there are still no waves, making Emma remark that patience is overrated. Over at the staff house afterward, Fin complains that, due to the hotel being on an island, the absence of surfable waves makes no sense to her, and each of the gang offers up their own speculation on why the water is still (including Broseph, who grosses out the gang when he mentions that there may be no waves because he urinates in the water). Just then, Lo emerges with her bags packed and announces to the gang that she is going back to the penthouse, and Emma runs up and she and Lo both squeal excitedly at the news. After Lo explains what happened to make her father change his mind and let her return, Emma worries that Lo won't hang out with the gang anymore, but Lo reassures her that they still will, just not at the staff house, and that life at the staff house has changed her for the better. The next morning, Reef grumbles when he finds that the water is still flat, and each of the gang, becoming affected by the lack of waves, starts undergoing personality changes as the normally-nice Emma turns rude and Broseph becomes edgy without waves to surf on. The gang then head over to the Kahuna's shack with hopes of getting an explanation on the absence of waves, when Kahuna tells them he already knows what happened, attributing it to a "disturbance in the Stoke" and explaining that Howlee the Surf God, pointing to a carved representative tiki idol of Howlee resting on Kahuna's bookshelf, is not happy, an explanation that is lost on the gang. A stressed-out Broseph compels Kahuna to set things right and bring back the waves and adds he doesn't care how he does it, as long as it gets done. Kahuna then offers Johnny a shopping list of things to get from the Pirate Ship kitchen to "offer to "Howlee" as a sacrifice. Meanwhile, a wide-eyed and happy Lo returns to the penthouse and has a good time on her first day back, sliding down stairrails and emptying a can of whipped cream, the first of an entire collection, into her mouth before turning on her family's giant widescreen HDTV, then running out onto the penthouse patio and announcing to the world that she is back. Back at Kahuna's shack, most of the gang is doing a dance as part of the sacrifice to Howlee while a skeptical Fin watches from the sidelines when Johnny arrives with a wheelbarrow loaded with food (mainly waffles and barbecued ribs) from the Pirate Ship. Kahuna promptly dives into the food sacrifice, then explains to a bewildered Johnny that he has to be the surrogate eater for Howlee because Howlee's tiki does not have a mouth. Back at the penthouse, Ty expresses to Lo that he is glad to have her back when he attempts to use the salt shaker and the cap comes off, dumping the entire contents onto his lunch of french fries. Ty is not impressed when Lo reveals that she is the one responsible, as well as with a bottle of ketchup that she glued to the coffee table. Ty points out that grom pranks are not appropriate at home. Back at the Office, Broseph is now freaking out and breaks his surfboard over his knee over the continuing lack of surf on the water, while an overstuffed Kahuna, claiming to be channeling Howlee, says that Howlee now needs some antacids. While the rest of the gang comments on Kahuna seemingly being out of touch with reality, Lo drives by in her Jeep and greets them. When she gets a lackluster response, Lo asks what's wrong and Reef, Fin, Emma and Johnny tell her there are no waves. Figuring that a shopping spree will cheer her up, Lo then drives off while Emma and Fin comment about Lo going back into penthouse mode in a hurry. Back at the staff house, a crazed Broseph polishes another of his surfboards maniacally while a frustrated Reef, complaining about having nothing to do, sits down on the living room couch and has a book fall on his head from the bookshelf. Reef says that he's bored, but not bored enough to read, and Fin quips that he's not smart enough to read either. Reef retorts that he is smart enough to read but simply chooses not to, then he reads a passage from the book, drawing another sarcastic remark from Fin. When Emma frets over what the gang will do without being able to surf, Fin says the only thing to do is find new hobbies. The lack of surfing soon affects the rest of the gang as Johnny falls asleep while playing a game of Pong on the ancient black-and-white TV, Fin takes up knitting, Broseph continues to go nuts, Emma shoves one of the Marvin boys into the hotel pool and Reef takes up reading. Fin soon has enough and determines to surf some waves, even if she has to make them herself. At the Pirate Ship, Lo orders lunch from Emma when she asks Emma what is wrong. Emma tells Lo that she finds it odd having to take her order when they used to work together as waitresses. When Lo asks if they are still on for a beach party later, Emma explains that the party is for staff only, which Lo no longer is, and her presence there as the boss's daughter would make the others uncomfortable. A chagrined Lo then gives her old friend Heidi a call on her iPhone and invites her up to the penthouse. Meanwhile, Fin is out paddleboarding when a golf ball lands in the water beside her and she is forced to duck when a second golf ball sails over her head. She quickly finds the source of the golf balls when she sees a cluster of islands in the near distance and she goes to investigate. Upon arrival, Fin finds big surfable waves on the other side of the island group and is overcome with glee, but she meets Captain Ron moments later and finds out that he is the one responsible for the disappearance of the waves from Surfer's Paradise thanks to the creation of his island cluster (with a tower on the central island anchoring the outer islands with guy wires), which he uses as a golfing resort. When Fin tells Captain Ron what he has done by creating his floating golfing islands, Captain Ron laughs about it; a lack of waves at his rival's hotel was an unintentional but perfectly welcomed bonus. When Fin tells him that he has to move the islands, he refuses to do so, then forces her to dive for safety from a barrage of golf balls from his guests. Captain Ron gloats about his presumed victory over his archrival, Mr. Ridgemount. Back at Surfer's Paradise, Bummer has taken notice of his staff acting off-kilter and he demands an answer from Johnny as to why. When Johnny explains about there being no surf, Bummer initially takes delight in it, figuring that no surfing means no slacking by the staff. Johnny points out that because of the lack of waves at a surfing hotel, guests have been cancelling their reservations and will not come to the hotel as long as there is no surfing, sending Bummer into a panic as he fears that he would lose his job if the hotel closes due to a lack of waves. Back at the penthouse, Lo is delighted when Heidi arrives; Heidi was worried that working at the hotel had turned Lo into a grom, but Lo cheerfully denies that could ever happen. Heidi then suggests a spa day, a shopping spree and a trip to New York to celebrate, but when Lo comes up with other ideas involving surfing, Heidi, who is a non-surfer, quickly excuses herself and leaves to Lo's disappointment. At the staff change room, Mr. Ridgemount and Bummer view Fin's cell video of Captain Ron's islands with the gang. Mr. Ridgemount is angry that the Coast Guard cannot touch him, even though what Captain Ron is doing is illegal, because his island cluster is in international waters, just outside Canadian territory. Reef joins in by saying that while the Coast Guard cannot get Captain Ron, the Surfer's Paradise gang can and he offers a plan to do so in exchange for a full day off per week, to which the owner agrees. Fin is skeptical, but Johnny advises her to listen and try not to faint if what Reef explains makes sense, due to him spending time reading books lately, such as The Art of War by Sun Tzu and battlefield tactics throughout history. Over at the hotel lobby, Lo and her mother emerge from the hotel gift shop after a shopping spree when Mrs. Ridgemount realizes something is bothering her daughter. When Lo explains that she has lost the joy of shopping, saying that it is not as much fun when she doesn't earn the money, Mrs. Ridgemount is shocked. Back at the staff house, Reef and the gang strategize on how to bring down Captain Ron's island cluster. An incredulous Fin balks at Reef's idea to fund the plan by staging a bank heist on the mainland when Lo walks in with an alternate idea for the funding - simply using her mother's credit card. An overjoyed Emma then runs over to hug Lo for joining in on the plan and welcomes her back to the staff house, apologizing for what she said to her back in the Pirate Ship. The plan soon goes into motion as the gang ride out to Captain Ron's islands on jet skis, to which Captain Ron quickly zeros in on Lo as he calls out his lackeys, Tuna McGillis and Betty Sandstone, to assist. Tuna and Betty jump into a speed boat and head out to intercept the gang, who manage to elude them and get to the islands. Fin arrives first and switches regular golf balls for exploding ones, while several golfers flee for their lives when they see a parasailing bear, brought over by the gang, touch down on the island cluster and chase after them. Johnny and Emma arrive next with a boatload of skunks, which proceed to foul up the islands with their skunk spray. Broseph drives around the islands with music coming full blast from stereo speakers to rattle the golfers, while Tuna and Betty chase after decoy Lo in their boat. Captain Ron orders his guests to hit golf balls (which, unknown to them, are the same exploding golf balls Fin substituted for the regular ones) out toward Lo, who dodges the balls flying toward her as they hit the speed boat. Tuna and Betty are forced to bail as the golf balls explode on impact and destroy their boat, and Lo giggles happily as she drives by the scene. Chaos continues all over the island cluster as the golfers are forced to flee, then the gang launches harpoons tied to ropes toward one of the islands and Reef gives the go-ahead to drive off, pulling the islands apart and causing the guy wires holding the island cluster together to snap, collapsing the central tower and destroying the cluster and Captain Ron's golfing resort. The gang quickly make their getaway, with Johnny and Emma having picked up the bear and the skunks. Not long after at the hotel beach, Fin is overjoyed to see that the waves have come back and Broseph, who has returned to normal with the waves' return, is the first to hit the water and surf again. Kahuna, who is unaware of what the gang did earlier, proclaims success with the waves' comeback through his "sacrifice" to Howlee (through eating his weight in chimichangas), then ends up puking on the beach due to his overindulgence, which grosses out Reef and company. Close by, Mr. Ridgemount praises Lo for her part in foiling and defeating Captain Ron, telling her she has earned back her penthouse key while also admitting that he was hasty in giving a golf cart to George after finding out that the 10-year-old crashed the cart. Lo thanks her father, but tells him that she'll ride out the rest of the summer with the gang at the staff house. When Mr. Ridgemount asks what favor he can do for her, Lo has him yell loudly within earshot of the groms, that because she used her mother's credit card to get the jet skis, he "banishes" her back to the staff house. Smiling, Lo quietly thanks her dad, as she explains to him that having a reputation as a bad girl is sometimes a good thing. The groms are impressed, thinking that Lo took the rap for them and happily believing that Lo is being forced to spend the rest of the summer with them. The gang then celebrates by tearing up the waves at the Office and having a bonfire party there later that evening, where Fin congratulates Reef on pulling off the plan to beat Captain Ron. Trivia * Stoked Radio: ** "Fire Cracker" by Ellegarden ** "Let's Do This Again" by Markattack ** "A Little Faster" by There For Tomorrow * The title is based on the movie The Day the Earth Stood Still. * This is the Season One finale. * George gets a golf cart, but ends up crashing it. Mr. Ridgemount also confirms George's age as being 10 years old after admitting that it was a mistake to let him have the golf cart at his age, which contradicts Lo's earlier claim of George being 12. * While the waves were gone: ** Reef's new "passion" was reading. ** Fin's new passion was knitting. ** Emma was rude to hotel guests. ** Broseph lost his "chill". ** Johnny's was sleeping, similar to what Broseph did in earlier episodes. * The 15-year-old girl George had a crush on from "Hang 9" makes a brief appearance before an edgy Broseph carried her and two other guests off to a designated room, 448. * According to the groms, the Kahuna was going nuts. * This episode marks the first and only appearance of Captain Ron's Golfing Resort. * Canada considers international waters to be 12 nautical miles (22 km; 14 mi) off the coast of Canada at low tide. * Lo discovers that she has changed for the better, and although she doesn't have to, she decides to keep working with her friends for the rest of the summer. * Fin likes Reef better as a man of action. * This episode was supposed to air on October 4th in America, according to locatetv.com, but it was replaced AGAIN with Scooby Doo. * The board Broseph broke in half is the one Bummer was using in "Endless Bummer". Goofs *When the waves are flat for the second day in a row, Broseph tears out some of his hair. In the next scene, it is back to normal. *When Lo is first seen, she is not wearing an anklet. When she is in the tub, she shows Fin her anklet. *When Mr. Ridgemount hands Lo her penthouse room key, it is missing the keychain seen in "Boards of Glory"﻿. Appearances *Reef *Fin *Lo *Broseph *Emma *Johnny *The Kahuna *Mr. Ridgemount *Mrs. Ridgemount *Ty *Bummer *Heidi (first and so far only appearance) *Captain Ron *Tuna McGillis (does not speak) *Betty Sandstone (does not speak) *Mrs. Marvin (does not speak) *Bear *George Ridgemount (mentioned only) Quotes Fin (to Lo, in a guest room they are cleaning): Your turn for tub duty, Lo. Lo: Okay, think of the bikini, think of the bikini. Fin: Sorry, not following you on the bikini-tub connection. Lo: (Holds up her left leg) See this cute anklet? Bought it with my maid money. Two more shifts and I'll have enough cash for this really cute bikini in the gift shop! It's all about motivation. Fin: Well, what are you waiting for, girl? Scrub your way to that bikini! Lo: Eww, who showered here?! (Holds up a brush with hair) Sasquatch? (Disgusted) Oh, I miss being rich. (Lo's phone rings) Hi, Daddy! Mr. Ridgemount: Lauren, my office, now! Lo: Great! That was his "I mean business" voice. (While scrubbing the tub) Can this day get possibility worse? (Holds up a brush with more hair) Fin: I'll take that as a big hairy yes. (Lo vomits) Lo: Hi, Daddy! How about that um...weather? Mr. Ridgemount: Save it Lauren, no time for chit-chat! I'm really ticked off! Ticked off at myself that is, for how I've treated you! Lo: (Confused) Okay? Mr. Ridegmount: You see, yesterday I had an eye opening experience (s''hows him eating steak''), I was eating my mid-morning steak, when suddenly and without warning, the steak struck back! I saw my life flash before my eyes... (sees scenes of his past, from babyhood to the present) and other than owning my own chain of hotels, being a millionaire many times over and enjoying the finest things life has to offer, I realized I need to be kinder to my loved ones. Gallery Heidi_portrait.jpg|Heidi talks with Lo. Vlcsnap-2010-10-09-10h21m38s240.png|Fin talks with Reef. Vlcsnap-2010-10-09-10h11m20s208.png|Fin wearing winter clothing. Captain Ron.png|Captain Ron Captain Ron's Golfing Resort.jpg|Captain Ron's golfing resort Gasp.png|The groms gasp when Fin suggests finding new hobbies instead of surfing. Read.png|Reef reading Knit.png|Fin trying to knit Sleep.png|Johnny sleeping Ping Pong.png|Broseph being edgier than usual Rude.png|Emma pushes Mark into the pool Jet Skis.png|Plan to take down Captain Ron. Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes That Need Videos